


The Value Of His Sleep

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Sequel to Needing His Sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

A few days later after getting home from the Hampton's. Castle was extremely busy once again with his schedule. Either it was at the P.I. Office, 12th precinct, at home or his mini book tour for the local region.

It's truly amazing on what a normal night of sleep can do to your mental powers and most of all the body.

And since coming home. His wife has been steering clear of him in order to recover. Otherwise it's been extremely hard for the both of them to keep their hands off each other inside of the bed-room.

This one particular evening Castle after helping out the boys at the 12th precinct for a special murder investigation inside of the Mayor's office. It would be mostly kept quiet due to the nature of the case.

Richard Castle would be going over the case details inside of his head. Feeling some what tired after taking off his glasses. He was having some type of blurred vision all of the sudden. Thinking it just might be mostly exhaustion from the day no doubt.

Even though his blurred vision didn't last all that long after rubbing his eyes with his right hand.

And it's a good thing he didn't do this while he was driving home. Or else he would of gotten in some sort of a traffic accident from this simple little action.

Since it was some what relative early arriving home. His wife Kate Beckett was still at the precinct finishing up the last of her boring paperwork. Even though Reece was being taken care of by the nanny for the entire day. While the cleaning lady Royslyn was out finishing last minute shopping for the Loft.

Any rate when he did finally arrived home. His son would be playing with his toys inside of the nursery. While his best pay Royal was inside of his cage sound asleep taking a nap after Reece had tired-out the black lab only a few hours earlier.

Reece was extremely happy to see his father finally home.

After a moment or two. Castle slowly walked inside to pick up his son into his arms to greet him with a smooching kiss on his face.

"Da. Da. Please no more. Too much from Royal smooching me." He says to his father having to start chuckling at his own son.

"Ok, sweetie. I won't. But for now I need for you to take some what of a break with a short nap before your mother gets home."

"Yes. Da. Da. I will." He says before Castle places his son on his side with-in his crib. Otherwise Reece was able to closed his eyes with his father placing the Donald Duck blanket over him before leaving.

For this particular moment.

Castle is usually generally interested in his writing inside of his office. But for the likes of him. He was more interest in wanting to take a quick nap as well. Just like his son currently out like a light.

And it's exactly what he did.

Walked slowly across the kitchen and living area of the loft to head for the bed-room leaving the door slightly ajar and the monitor. He didn't bother to take off his clothing. But he did with his black shoes leaving them on the side of his bed and crawling under neath the two blankets. In order to drift-off to sleep quickly.......

Maybe when he's awake later. He will be in the mood to fool around with his wife after she gets home finally from the 12th precinct.


	2. Chapter 2

He'd to be exhausted. In order for the mystery writer to drift off to sleep quickly.

Otherwise he stayed that way for one hour and 30 minutes.

But during this time. His wife Kate Beckett had come home from the precinct after such a boring day. Nothing usual was going on to keep her mind excited for when it comes to interesting murder cases.

She walked inside of the loft having to be some what relative quiet. However she did find the nanny inside of the nursery changing Reece's diapers. While he was giggling for the most part.

And when her son looked over to see his mother. He was extremely happy to see her. And saying something to the fact. "Da. Da. Sleeping." He says to have her give a wry grin for the moment. She would be thinking of certain scenario's for when it comes to her husband and his sleeping habits. AND AMONG OTHER THINGS AS WELL!"

Currently she was having a dirty mind. And it's a good thing her son is not able to read her mind. Or else she will be in trouble in every way for when it comes to mother-hood.

She needed to asked on whether Andrea would be nice enough to take Reece and Royal outside for a walk around the neighborhood.

She agreed with the request. While Beckett would no doubt check up on what her husband would be doing. She was more interested in his body in general. Feeling the urge once again after taking some what of a break after getting back from the Hampton's.

Taking in a deep sigh after getting herself together. Once her son, Royal and the nanny were able to leave the loft. And from the looks of the weather for the moment. No doubt the three of them will be staying for a few hours of the fresh air.

Slowly moving towards the bed-room. Actually she would be having butterflies in her stomach. Even though she'd gotten rid of the morning sickness early this morning with the usual potions and medications given to her by her physician at the clinic.

She moves inside to find him sleeping on his back with his right arm behind his head. It was at this moment closing the door and locking it. A habit needing to been picked up years earlier. In order not to be disturbed in the first place.

He was looking wholly delicious to her eye and her clit already the juices flowing between her legs.

For which she was looking for from him were multiple orgasms if possible!


	3. Chapter 3

She was in need of ventilation for the moment. Having to snuggle up close to him. Even though his eyes were closed. He was slowly coming awake knowing full well of her presence next to his body.

And since he was feeling some what better with the nap. However first he needed to be fully alert before starting anything with her.

Beckett knew exactly what will surely wake him up fully. Even though it wouldn't be fair by his standards. But who cares at this point. She was in desperate need of him and the one thing she wants between his legs.

Its at this point.

She moves under the blankets after getting into the bed. She able to place her hand to take hold of his throbbing cock already starting to grow.

She remembers the first time. When she came to him during the storm. On how impressed she was for when it came to his size. And at that time he was rather stacked to make her rather happy in every shape and form.

And still does. Accept for those times when they were fighting over Bracken, Loksat and the others having gotten in the way of their happiness.

Now that she is finally happy. She has something most important that she loves dearly. Her son Reece and Castle.

She's not going to be disappointed this time. Seeing her husband opening his eyes with a smile on his face. Though trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes with his hand. Otherwise he didn't bother to push his wife's hand away from his throbbing cock between her fingers.

While she plays with the tip of it in order to push him further. He doesn't need to right now. Since he's more than willing in this case. 

She was able to move on down to his shaft in order for her mouth to do wonders to him. This time he was trapped and unable to escape. The noises that was coming from her throat as with her husband's was truly amazing. She was a true expert for when it came to this with him and his cock waiting for her further.

And right now. She would be purring away with his cock hard as rock inside deep of her throat at this point. This action for when she was doing to him. Mainly was just able to drive him crazy with pure desire. Having to be arching his back a little in able to push further down her throat. And in each case she would be teasing him to no end.

"Oh, my god!" He said or at least try to say a intelligent word inside of the bed-room. However it wasn't possible for the moment for what she was doing and will be further more quite soon.

She would be nodding her head for a brief moment. When she lets his shaft come out of her mouth in order for her to say something to him during this special time between them.

"You want more Rick?" She asked with her tongue going down on it this time to touch the most sensitive spots.

Shaking his head with a positive answer. She was able to continue for a few more minutes before the real action begins............


	4. Chapter 4

This time Castle is going to have direct access to her fully. And without the bounaries that were set earlier between them. Along with the games they love to play between them.

There appetite for each other was very intense. And still is after eight plus years together in every sense of the word.

However for now. Castle was ready to begin after getting rid of the sleep from his eyes. He wasn't going to wait no further. He needed to screw his wife in a way that will no doubt have her screaming out.

And if this was the case. He tells Beckett for the moment to quickly gather up her kinky box. In order to use the special ball to be placed into her mouth to silent those screams.

She was able to obey his command for the moment getting quickly off the bed and headed for the closet. Only to find the box with all of her little toys.

It would be a moment later. With help from Castle, he's able to place the ball into her mouth. Along with tying it behind the back of her head before laying back down onto the bed once more.

Her heart would be already beating quickly with the onslaught of the attack on her body either inside or out. She will know in a moment with Castle gathering himself together.

But first climbing onto her body with the height adjustment having to be made between each other. Castle is able to kiss her rather roughly with trying to enter her mouth. Since she was refusing him for just a brief few secords until finally giving way with her permission. Along with both of their tongues to meet each other in order to gather up the heat between them.

Otherwise he's able to coax his slick cock after placing his hand between her legs. To soak it up with the juices flowing down from her insides already.

Nor did he use a condom at this time. Since the both of them as a couple are trying to have another child if possible. There has to be at some point. She would be able to conceive some where along the lines. And just maybe tonight or those other times together just might do to the trick for the married couple.

Any way now ready to enter her with his throbbing painful erection. He wasn't able to wait no further with placing his heated cock thrusting quickly into her fully.

It's at this particular moment.

Beckett starts to loudly moan from the powerful thrust of his cock inside to hit directly right to her very core. It takes a secord or two in order for Beckett to catch her breath before he starts to continue with screwing his wife. Until she's not able to take it any further or he gives out for that matter.

And while he was doing this with the thrusts, he decides to use both of his hands to tightly squeeze her hardened nipples to make matters worst with the screaming out coming from her mouth. Along with her head bending back and arching her back to meet further his hardened cock deeply hitting further her insides. Having to feel like she was on fire and needed a fire hose to burn-out the heat of her insides and out.

She's not able to say a single word with the ball being stuck into her mouth. Until he's done with her in every way like a piece of meat ready to be some what displayed in front of others.

While he crashes breathlessly into her further hitting every fiber of her true being.

Most of all enjoying every moment of screwing his wife the way he likes it. Hard and Rough!

A moment later. Changing positions to turn her around quickly from behind. He's able to once again catch her from behind placing her hand down into the pillow. In order to hit her harder into her hot core. While slapping his cheeks against hers to create a friction that was exciting to hear.

Castle is able to move her hips up further. In order to adjust further into her without protesting and taking hold of her outside area with one of his hands. While he's able to further stimulate the nub area while thrusting his hardened cock further into the opening.

He's able to make a slight adjustment with his entire body. In order to feel some what comfortable in that particular position without doing further damage to his knees. Otherwise he was able to continue with the pounding.

Even though it wasn't helping with his blood pressure or racing heart-rate. Although with the sweating starting to pour off his face from the excitement of the sexual act. And for which for the moment. He didn't care either way.


	5. Chapter 5

God!; She was beginning to ache all over her entire body from the pounding she was taking from her husband. Her insides felt as though she was extremely on fire. Inspite of everything.

She was waiting for this to happen in the first place. After the last time at the cabin and taking a bit of a break from sex with their busy scheludes. Until now.......

Afterwards. Her husband decided to change his tactics. Again turning her over like a piece of dog-meat in order to suck her dry with his mouth and tongue. Instead of his cock for a few moments giving him the chance to regroup a little.

And with the ball inside of her mouth. She's not able to say anything worth while to understand. Accept for the fact Castle slid her down from the bed in order to bring her entire body and clit to his face. At the very edge of the bed and to be ripe for the pickings.

He wasn't gentle about it neither.

Having to spread her legs wide open further. Since she's able to with years of exercises with her long lanky legs doing yoga or any other exercises to make them strong.

He was able to smell her, feel her juices flowing between her legs. While again he was able to compensate for when it comes to his height difference. He's able to bring up her hips with both of his hands, without any grumbling from her through the ball that was inside of her mouth.

At first he's able to use his tongue to tease her at the most sensitive of spots on the outside of her clit. And than finally inside with his entire mouth to suck the juices from inside. Feeling some what like a vacuum cleaner from the suction. And to have him asking on whether she was looking for more from him. To tease her!

She was able to nod her response. Even though her entire body would be jerkin from her nerves spasming. And for which she's not able to control with her husband now again completely inside with either his tongue or mouth to drive her into a purring situation.

She was starting to buckling on the bed trying to hold onto the bed sheets rather tightly. Even though trying to move her hips to alleviate some of the spasms wrecking her body. She was about ready to orgasm big-time feeling it. As with Castle knowing these signs with her body.

His adrenaline pushing himself to the very edge with his breathing. But then again. He wasn't going to let it happened unless he places his hardended erection inside for the final moments.

He was able to stop with his mouth to have her feeling some what disappointed for just a moment. Knowing full well in what her husbands seems to be doing in the first place. Having to be feeling some what apprehensible.

He was able to slick up his cock once again before thrusting into her once again. Only this time not giving her the time to adjust from the size of his cock filling her insides rather quickly. 

And the jolt to her insides with the muscle contractions. Since she was just about on the very edge of orgasm. As Castle is able to thrust rather roughly a few more times. When she is able to let go like an explosion to over-power her entire body.

She's able to hollered out despite having the ball inside her mouth before he's able to let her move back down onto the bed to relax. Along with himself falling on top of her from sheer sexual exhausted for the next few moments.


	6. Chapter 6

He was able to do it. Getting through without having a heart attack with his entire body spasming from his orgasm. Hopefully his heart will calm down in a moment. Eventhough he knows that his wife no doubt can feel his heart racing a mild a minute.

Beckett doesn't mind having her husband on the top of her. Intimacy has always been her one important factor for when it comes to a physical relationship.

She didn't have much of that for when she was very young. Even after her mother was murdered in the alley way by Bracken and his organization.

But for now with her husband and his sweaty body. He wants to continue on with just lightly kissing her on the lips. Before deciding with his next moves at this stage of the game between the both of them.

"Rick, I wanted to tell you. Even though I haven't said it as much. I love you. No matter what has happened in the past between the both of us." She says very gently into his right ear. 

"I know you do Kate. As with myself, however the past is past. We don't need any longer have to bring it up any further. Unless your making it an issue for when it comes to our relationship and the marriage." He points out with several butterfly kisses to her nose, cheeks and than to her lips waiting for him.

"I 'm not Babe." She inquired quietly while he continued to be on top. For which she loves a great deal. It's kinda like being in her comfort zone for the moment.

It wasn't going to last all that long. When he's thinking of pounding her once again and throwing her legs over his shoulders. For which he loves the most to be into this type of sexual position with her. Though for Beckett, there is one position she likes the most in order to fill her fully. She loves to impale herself sitting with her head facing the opposite way and a very affirmative way to feel his cock buried deep inside.

And with the anticipation of feeling every inch of her husband's cock buried deep makes her some what giddy at times.

But for the moment. She needs to make a slight adjustment with her hips bending her head back in order for Castle to take hold of her nipples and squeezing them rather hard. Only to have her chirp out loud from the sexual pain. However for Castle, he mostly just hissed out at her with his tone continuing on with his movements.

He was taking this action quite seriously, despite Beckett's legs were starting to shake with the position. But she didn't pay any attention to it trying not to be some what disappointed.

Castle loved her little nipples. However he was making them rather tender and very sore and swollen with his fingers. While his wife was still in the same position buried deep and pumping away onto his hardened cock going in and out of her.

Afterwards he stopped with her nipples. He's able to place one of his hands at the entrance of her clit and nub rubbing it at the pace. Using the juices from her insides to make her more exciteable with each and every passing second. She kept on purring away with each and every thrust going back and forth with her husband's cock.

He would continue to teased her to no end. Until she is ready to come rather hard and fast inside. Just prior to his as well to be momentary to his likely and hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Though smiling afterwards Castle differently needed a few moments to rest his body and his cock still throbbing between his legs.

While Beckett would be croaking after being screwed rather hard. Even though she was feeling like her insides were still on fire after that session with him. Even her nipples were swollen and hurting to high water from the squeezing rather hard.

And if she decides to get dress. No doubt the material will probably make them even more tender to the touch, and no doubt Castle was finish with her in that particular department.

Even though her husband will probably try to comfort them in a few moments with massaging them with her favorite bath oils. He's done it a number of times over the years for when it comes to his wonderful massages.

And she could surely be able to use one at this time. If she asked him with her still sitting on him after the both of them had orgasm moments before.

She decided to ask him never the less. Here goes she says to herself to look down into his face, as his eyes are closed for now.

"Rick. Can you massage my nipples with the oils I love a great deal?" She asked when he heard that familiar voice and request.

Looking up into that lustful face of hers, he's able to smile back with a bit of a cocky response. "Of course I can with more of the same afterwards, I just love eating your pussy and sucking your nipples a great deal."

And in her teasing voice. "And you will Babe for a special price later in the week coming up."

"Oh, really!; And what will that be Kate?" He inquired with his chiden response.

"You will just need to wait for the surprise Rick. And for now how about that wonderful massage of yours?" She says with a wry grin on her face for the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

It took a few moments to prepared the one area. Castle was going to massage her entire body and with Beckett special request to massage her nipples.

He was able to place the towels on the one table inside of the bed-room near the bathroom entrance, along with the different burning incent candles mostly Vanilla her favorite.

Including any kinky toys to be left inside of the box on the other side of the table. Otherwise Castle was able to lowered all of the lights inside, in order to let the candles burn and give some what of a glow to the room and in his eyes extremely sexy.

He would be thinking to himself as to whether this outing with her was going to be well worth while. He will certainly know very soon on whether it would be to his well-order taste. Especially for when it comes to eating of his wife's pussy filled with the juices to be flowing between her legs.

Along with seeing her shudder from another long-lengthy orgasm to add into his arsenal for now.

Otherwise it would be thrilling to see just what Castle can do again with the massage and her already swollen nipples.

He was going to be ready in a few minutes for when he tells her to lay down onto her back with her entire body exposed striding for perfection.

And it's exactly where he would start with pouring the soft and sensual oils onto her entire body including starting with both of her breasts and nipples. To be some what exotic under the candles burning the smell of vanilla throughout the entire bedroom. She just loves the overall smell in general along with her husband Richard Castle.

Having to be taking his sweet time with rubbing the oils into her soft skin in and around the tissue of her breasts and hardened nipples to the feel of his fingers. She had both of her eyes closed to feel the entire sensations of her husband's hands playing with her.

He would be loving every single minute before he starts to squeeze them once again in order for her muscles to jerk some what from the contractions.

And before she knew it, he would be taking in a deep breath before bending down to suck each of the nipples one at a time with either his mouth, tongue or even to the point of biting them. Just enough in order to tease her some what with his actions with his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Even though the sexual would be too much at times from Castle biting her rather hard. She didn't need to feel some what obnxious at times in order to have her tell him to stop. When in fact she was rather enjoying it never the less.

She huffed her moan in order to keep it rather honest. In regard to what he's doing to her in the first place. What she really needed to be doing is growling at him for not moving quicker in order to reach her pussy and suck it to high-water.

Her clit between her legs were throwing off all kinds of signals. Hopefully Castle will be able to get the message, and head on down to begin further. She needed him to alleviate her problem before she winds up doing it herself with either her hands or the items that are inside of her famous kinky box.

She was mostly exasperated for the moment trying to gather herself from the massage. It would be a few seconds later. Beckett would be getting her wish finally. As castle started with his hands massaging slowly on down to her clit opening and placing his one hand inside the wetness between her legs.

This is when he started to lap up the juices with his tongue. Bending down further between her legs and spreading them as wide as possible to her liking. And he would give her that odd lustful look in his eyes, knowing full well he was going full tilt this time around. And in order to make her come really hard either from his mouth or his erection ready and able to screw her hard once more.

And in this case for Beckett. She didn't care either way. Just as long as he's able to finish the job and don't leave her wanting more further! She would some how be very insistence about it for when it comes to her own needs.

Now that he is down between her legs. She takes hold of his head pulling it a little, telling him to go harder with his mouth and sucking the juices that are pouring out of her for the moment.

She was desperate.

In need of him in everyway.

What more does she want out of the one man she loves a great deal?

Even though she has been trying to prove it to him for years. Otherwise everytime she does. It would be her lies tends to be getting in the way of her true happiness. But this time there were no-more lies between them.

And she needed to have her husband prove just how much he loves her immensely, even though in the most sexual way he can show. Even though he was determined this time to prove it, even though having to be some what rough on his part. No matter how long it may take to show her in this manner and painful.....

It was a moment later.... He would be putting all of his effort into trying to please her with the trepidation of going for the gusto from with-in.

And he was with having to closed his eyes in order to continue with angling himself further. Otherwise Richard Castle was making all types of noises coming out of his mouth. In order for Kate Beckett to hear while she is still on her back and her legs spread-eagled ready to impaled her further with his very hardered erection. Having the tendency at times to be mostly pain-ful for him.

Taking his mouth off of her entire clit and insides. He's able to place some of the warm oils onto his already throbbing cock to be placed at the very edge of her opening with permission. He tells his wife to arch her back a little before he's able to grab hold of her hips. In order to thrust quickly into her with a jolt to totally shock her system with tightening muscles contractions.

This time with wrenching cries of pleasure from her and now himself. In order for her to hear his breathing echoes through-out the entire area with each and every gut wreching thrusts of his cock hitting the G-Spot.


	10. Chapter 10

Afterwards after being very explicit with his actions of his wife on top of the table. Castle had fallen on top of her after coming extremely hard with his orgasm. As he would call it at times a Seafarring adventure from his novels written.

It's no wonder he true fans love his work. Just as his wife does since the very beginning in her early twenties or earlier. In order to help her steer clear of the harsh memories of the murder of her mother in the alleyway.

And it was quite obvious that Castle wasn't finish with her on the massage table. Or else he would of gotten up and left the area. To either sleep, eat or head to his office to write. 

Fortunately for her. This is her lucky night no doubt after he was able to have a few hours of valueable sleep. For which is very important for any marriage or relationship.

Just after a few moments of catching his breath. He tells his wife to turn over onto her stomach in order to work on her back-side. She was able to follow his request having gotten up rather slowly still feeling the sexual high.

Once she was able to place herself into proper position on the table. He was able to take the oils once more from the bottles and them onto either his hands or all over her lower part of her legs to begin with.

Its one of the many things he loved about his wife and her long legs. It's amazing on what she can do with them ever since they had gotten together in the sex department. Or in this case during a stormy evening she came to him to completely surprised him showing up at his door soaked and wet.

Castle would be making sure that every muscle in her lower part of her body was loosen from any type of muscle spasms. In order for her to be totally at ease from the massage. Relaxation is the key if possible for the both of them.

She would be purring every minute he was massaging her feet, calves and inching his way up to the upper part of her thighs. As of yet he hasn't touch the inner part for where he can grab her clit or anything else for that matter. Until she can assume until he was ready.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this series of stories. Thanks for reading.

Castle was able to say to her with the purring noises she would be making. " I would assume by those noises that your ready for me once again?" He says with that damn smirk of his on his face. Even though she's not able to see it for the moment.

"Differently Rick." She tries to urge him on to continue. But he was in a teasing mood for this particular moment. "Please continue Babe with what your been doing to me."

"Surely you jest any other way Kate." Before inching his way down to her opening, while he was mostly working with her ass cheeks for the next few moments. Along with being mostly enjoyable to her overall pleasure.

She moved a little to get into a better position for him. In order for him to not be disappointed. "I' m waiting for you to continue on. What is taking you so long?" She inquired for the brief moment before she starts to say something further on her behalf.

Since she was on her stomach. She could probably tell he had a pout on his face, along with his smirk at ths point. Otherwise he continued on finally with his teasing for a moment or two. Before he's finally able to reach her clit opening. She was able to jerk a little from when he placed his warm fingers inside of her opening. Leaving her to purr mostly in response and spreading wide her legs further for his total delight.

Even though it would be a minute later when Castle starts to be some what rougher on her. In order for his wife yelps out with Castle gripping the outside nub of her clit to drive her crazy. She almost wishes at that point that he didn't, even though she would be asking for it after telling him to stop teasing.

One thing for sure. She wasn't really able to make any real real comparisons for when it came to other lovers from the past. And why should she now having to leave her past behind. With all of the blood shed she had to endure. All because of the way her mother was murdered in that alleyway.

And she no longer wished to seek vengeance now that Celeb Brown and Loksat are dead. In order for her and Castle to continue on with there lives mostly.

But for now Castle continued to descend further into his wife's clit with his fingers. Until otherwise he decides to place his erection fully hard once more back into her.

He was very much enjoying himself, eventhough he needed to make this last as long as possible. Since very well probably be the last for awhile and he does not to the delight of Kate Beckett.

Ever since he's become an advocate of sleep. He'd decided it was more important at times when needed. And this evening would be time in doing so despite having to be together in this manner. Since Castle had revealed it to his wife earlier having to protested about it against her wishes.

Along with his smudgy/cocky altitude.

Otherwise Kate Beckett was delighted for the most part when she finally got what she wanted. She wasn't disappointed having take what was given to her for the evening and them some with the final bang between them.

Including with the circumstances of needing to go back to sleep after a busy few weeks and of recent days. Having to push themselves to the very limit.....

THE END


End file.
